Marine sonar devices display sonar images derived from reflections of a sonar beam transmitted into a body of water. The display device may include, or be in communication with, a sonar element, such as one or more transducers, which generates the sonar beam. In a typical scenario, the sonar element may be mounted on, or otherwise positioned at, the bow of a marine vessel. The sonar element may generate the sonar beam, known as a “ping”, into the water in front of the marine vessel. Thus, the display may show sonar images of the objects in the water in front of the marine vessel. However, noise resulting from various phenomena can cause undesirable artifacts on the displayed image such as displaying objects that do not exist in the water or displaying rings or ghosts around the objects that do exist. Noise can be caused by interference sources in or out of the water, motion of objects in the water, a high ping rate causing echoes of the previous ping during the current ping, and the like. Some of the noise can be reduced by lowering the ping rate, but a drawback to this approach is the reduction of the frame refresh rate of the display, which may lead to jerky images on the display. Furthermore, lowering of the ping rate does not reduce noise from other sources.